File 14
by TS33
Summary: The humans, advanced technology, but less accepting of other intelligent species. Creatures are discovered underneath a mountain, and the military steps in. Will the monsters be accepted? Or rejected?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is an Undertale FanFic, written in one go. All I can say (pretty much) is enjoy, and please leave me some advice on how to make this better.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Entry 12, File 14 of the Ebott project." A gravely voice spoke, introducing himself to an unseen audience,

"Mount Ebott has been showing strange seismic activity lately, apparently said mountain has been repeating this activity since the nineteen hundreds, so we have decided to study the mountain more thoroughly, then, we found a cavity within the mountain, we sent a drone down there, and we witnessed different creatures, intelligent ones, capable of anthropomorphism. I will not go into detail about these creatures, but I can tell you one thing from what I've witnessed from the footage, they are a threat. And we will stay on high alert and be sure that none of them escape." The voice finished, ending his recording.

 **Mt. Ebott, 12** **th** **of December, 2018** **.**

A duo of lightly geared soldiers patrolled the surrounding woods, staying alert and closely watched everything that moved in an attempt to guard the mountain they were studying. One carried a P90 while the other wielded a Kriss Vector and other light equipment, protecting the mountain that they were sent to keep an eye on.

"You ever been curious about what's been going down in that mountain?" One of them asked, tilting his head to the other,

"I dunno, I ain't no scientist." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure the others know, I saw the scientists back at base scribbling on paper like their lives depended on it." The same soldier joked, getting a slight chuckle from the other.

They continued having idle conversation as the sun began setting, but as they fell silent, a child with a pink and blue sweater rushed straight by them, it took them a while to notice what happened before chasing after said child, they shouted things like "Hey! Get back here!" To try and get the child away from the mountain, but their efforts were in vain, as the child tripped over a branch and fell straight down into the mountain.

"... That's not good..." One of the two soldiers said, staring down into the hole the child just fell down,

"We should tell the commander about this..." The other said, both agreeing and running back to their base.

...

Both of them arrived back at their base, quickly arriving at their commander's office and rapidly knocking on the door, in which the man answered, staring down at the two,

"What is it, you two?" The commander asked, dark circles under his eyes,

"With all due respect sir, our names are Andry and Sychev." The two said, the commander having an annoyed look painted on his face, clearly not in the mood to be corrected,

"So, sir, a child fell into the mountain, it also seems that said child probably died from the fall" Sychev explained solemnly, the commander raising his eyebrow,

"According to the drone recordings as well as the intensive research our scientists are doing, the drop is estimated to be 2,000 ft or more, sort of like a sinkhole, but there is also a thick flower patch down there that could absorb the impact of a drone falling, but I do not know about the child." The commander explained, Andry and Sychev nodding their heads in agreement,

"Okay, so I may be sending you and a few other operatives down into the that sinkhole to search for the child if they survived, dismissed." The commander finished, Andry and Sychev leaving the room and walked to the separate building which was labelled "Armoury", they walked in, and armed themselves with Sychev grabbing a G36C and Andry taking a FAMAS and putting on a 3 million layer graphene bullet proof vest (GPBV) and thermal/night vision goggles, sat down and waited for their team, who eventually came along, greeted the two and armed themselves as well, one of them grabbing a rope for them to rappel down into the sinkhole.

 **Later...**

The six operatives moved through the forest, wading through foliage which got into their way, they secured the rope at the base of the sinkhole, and began their descent.

As the last soldier slowly descended on the rope, and suddenly, an unknown force tore the rope in half, the last operative dropping into the sinkhole as the others tried to catch him, he hit the ground but recovered shortly after, taking in his surroundings, and realising what just happened.

They had fallen down.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a prologue, there may be some grammatical errors that I have not bothered to correct, so please point those out for me, thanks for reading!**


	2. Ruins

**A/N: So I put in some different points of view in this chapter. It turned out... Well...?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well that's fantastic" Sychev sighed sarcastically, Andry and the others trying to climb their way back up, but ending up hitting some sort of an invisible wall, then falling down again. Sychev saw a faint purple coloured arch in the distance and told the others to stop,

"Hey, I'm seeing something over there, turn on your night vision goggles." Sychev commanded, the others activating their night vision goggles, which gave off a dim green glow when they were activated. Doing this, they saw a doorway down a long corridor.

"May not be safe, be cautious" Andry warned, the other operatives nodding and started watching the back while another stood at the front with Andry and Sychev, they closely watched the walls and scanned them for cameras, hidden traps, and other possible dangers.

Once they arrived at the end of the corridor, they saw a beam of light that lit up a flower, a... Creepy one at that, which it's centre looked too much like a face and was smiling too wide for the operative's tastes, they cautiously approached the flower, it's face-looking blossom staring into their souls, then it spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

At that moment, all the operatives snapped their weapons to the flower and fired off a few shots out of surprise, said shots blew up dirt, and once the dust cleared, the flower was gone, and just a never-ending hole was left.

"Well... It's either we killed it or it escaped... Somehow..." Andry hesitantly concluded, looking down the hole with his night vision, he saw openings to other tunnels in the dirt, which led him to believe this flower has been here before.

* * *

 **-=Toriel's point of view =-**

* * *

The human was still asleep, so I decided to make a pie for them, I didn't know whether she was a boy or a girl, so I just call them a "them", The pie was perfectly baked, and I decided to pick up one of my favourite books; "72 uses for snails", yes it was an old book, but it is still amusing. Just before I was going to sit down, I heard some loud rapid cracking noises in the distance, I sat up and placed my book on the table as I looked out the window, and saw nothing, but nevertheless I still wanted to figure out what was making such a racket, so I exited my house and started walking towards the source of the noise.

* * *

 **-= Andry and Sychev's point of view =-**

* * *

The flower had escaped the team's gunfire, due to this, they had made it a "side quest" to look for that flower.

"I've never seen a flower like that when we sent our drones down here. There's something u-" The operative paused, stepping on some sort of metal, he looked down and saw something that they lost quite some time ago.

Their drones.

They were charred in certain places as well as some of the wings ripped off as well as the wiring which was completely baked, the team wondered what could've caused as much damage to the drone, so they decided to bring it with them for analysis when they get back to the surface.

They traversed a series of ridiculous puzzles, most of which were already solved, but there was a path made entirely of spikes, but we solved that easily, because of the sign that said the answer; "the west room is the east room's blueprint". Then there was another path made entirely of cracked tiles, and if they stepped on the wrong one, they would fall. After a few stressful hours of trying to solve the hellish puzzle, they ended up getting out of that room, after that, there really wasn't much, but once they got to a place where there was a table with a moulding piece of cheese stuck there, they heard some footsteps, then they stopped, that's when the team became paranoid that somebody was watching them,

"Guys... Turn on your thermal imaging." Sychev and Andry spoke simultaneously, the team doing as they were commanded, seeing all walls as a cold blue colour, then that's when they saw a mass of red and yellow by the next door, seeing this, they turned off their goggles and slowly approached they doorway with their guns at the ready.

* * *

 **-=Toriel's point of view =-**

* * *

I heard heavy footsteps and talking in the other room, I slowly peeked around the corner, and saw 6 heavily armed humans, all looking like fully fledged adults, i quickly realised my mistake and pulled my head back, causing a loud shuffling noise, and that's when the footsteps and talking stopped, then I heard a lightly accented voice speak, "Guys... Turn on your thermal imaging", I didn't know what this was, but then I thought of the word "Thermal", which meant heat, and "Imaging", which meant the visual representation of something, I put two and two together and gasped in shock,

"They can see my heat signature?!" I shouted inside of my head.

That's when my "fight or flight" mechanisms kicked in, my paws caught alight with powerful fire magic and prepared for the intruders.

* * *

 **-= Andry and Sychev's point of view =-**

* * *

They slowly advanced on the doorway, the operatives turning on their thermal imaging and seeing a white heat signature forming at the hands of the figure, they quickly deactivated their thermal imaging and ran towards the doorway and quickly turning the corner, thinking the figure was on fire, then they realized that it was the anthropomorphic goat-resembling creature, which launched a fireball at the operatives, who quickly dodged and the ball of fire narrowly singed them, they then aimed their weapons at it,

"Get on the ground! We mean no harm!" Sychev shouted, assuming his sergeant voice, which had a slight effect on the creature, which hesitated to fire another gravity-defying-holy-ball-of-fire.

"Why are you here...?" She asked cautiously, all the operatives looking at Andry and Sychev,

"So... Do you know of a short child...? looks about 4 ft in height?" Andry asked, which the creature nodded, then her eyes widened in realisation,

"I forgot to check up on them!" she shouted as she rushed off, which the operatives managed to keep up with, catching up to her easly, when she arrived at her house, she quickly barged into a door in her house, to find a child's room, with a messed up bed, which was empty.

The child left.

* * *

 **A/N: I think the resolution between Andry, Sychev and Toriel wasn't as good... Then again, I'll let you decide that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Snowy, watery, and hot terrain

**A/N: This was typed in one computer session, _one._ Aside from that I think that I'm going a bit too fast for some people's tastes, this was supposed to be a short story after all, anyway, the operatives in the underground isn't the main story, the monsters of the underground escaping and the aftereffect of that is the main story, this is pretty much like a gigantic prologue. But then again this is a sort of hit n' miss thing, so yeah. Enjoy this one.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

After realizing that the child has disappeared, Toriel looked all over the house, only to turn up empty handed. She glanced at Andry and Sychev, thinking about something, and walked up to them, the operatives raising their armaments at her.

"Please, can we not talk this out rationally?..." Toriel asked sheepishly, the operatives hesitantly lowering their guns,

"Can you please look for my child?" She asked, the operatives quietly talking to each other about it. After a while, Andry, Sychev and the others came to a conclusion to look for the child, which Toriel replied with a smile, and walked off.

The team waited in the hallway for a few seconds before leaving, walking down the long, dusty, cobweb-filled corridor leading to the main door, as they were walking, Sychev witnessed a spider holding up a small tissue with a paper that said "Please donate for spider escape!", so Sychev grabbed 7 of that strange paper currency known as "G" and gave it to the spider, who scurried away with it. Sychev then realized he was far behind the group and rushed after them.

As Sychev caught up with the group, Andry begun a conversation with the others.

"You know what's funny? That goat lady wanted to kill us, then next thing you know she entrusts us with finding a child" Andry thought out loud, the others agreeing with him as they walked through a door that just led to another narrow purple hallway.

"Yeah, honestly I find it to be a bit… Irresponsible." One of the operatives in the team pointed out,

"A BIT irresponsible?" Sychev repeated,

"Okay, yeah, that's just plain stupid." The same operative said, thinking back on his previous statement.

They reached another patch of grass, but no flower, so they decided to cautiously walk around the patch of grass and get to the other door. They decided to go all rainbow six siege and they kicked the door open, a huge gust of freezing cold air striking against the operatives, surprising them as well as blowing them back a small bit.

"Okay then… Good thing graphene absorbs heat." Andry spoke, walking through the door and into a 'hallway' made of trees, snow, and the cavernous ceiling far above them. They carefully waded through the snow, watching the surrounding trees for threats. Some even turned on their thermal vision, but not seeing anything, before they reached a gate-looking thing. They stopped there as they heard footsteps behind them, they spun around with their thermal goggles equipped, and saw a cold, skeletal heat signature, they took off their goggles and saw a short humanoid skeleton that was quite short compared to the operatives, so they assumed it was a child, until it spoke with a deep voice.

"Heya"

At this one of the soldiers freaked out, shouting various curse words and aiming his weapon at the skeletal humanoid, but was calmed down by his teammates.

"What the actual F*CK is wrong with you?!" Sychev shouted at the man, who was still pointing his weapon at the skeleton.

"IT'S A F*CKING REVENANT!" The operative shouted, but then was slapped by Andry, who (somehow) calmed him down by smacking the man in the face.

The skeleton just sighed and continued talking,

"Heya, I'm sans, sans the skeleton, and gee, I must've spooked your friend" The skeleton paused dramatically, Sychev suspicious of what he would say next,

"DOWN TO THE BONE" Sans finished, Sychev trying his best to maintain a straight face, but failing slightly, smirking at the blatantly obvious bone pun.

Andry fully managed to calm the triggered operative down, him shaking slightly as he stared at sans.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, on the surface base =-**

* * *

The drone operators who controlled the operative's cameras immediately panicked when they found out the signal got cut off after they went out of those double doors that they (unnecessarily) kicked open. One of which walked down to the commander's office to talk to him about it, he knocked on the commander's door, who answered immediately,

"What is it?" The commander asked, the smaller man beginning to speak,

"Ah, yes, the radar and camera connection to Andry and Sychev's team got cut off completely. We presume that they have been killed." The operator spoke, the commander clenching his fists slightly, and heading over the control room, where he spoke to the nearest operator,

"Call the others" the commander said to the operator, who walked off and picked up a landline and called the general, General Mvytva. (Pronounced "Veet-vah")

* * *

 **-= A few minutes later =-**

* * *

Armored vehicles screeched to a halt in front of the Mt. Ebott base, as well as a few stealth helicopters circling overhead, an average looking man stepped out of one of the vehicles, he was wearing a general's uniform. This was no ordinary man.

This was general Mvytva.

He walked into the base, accompanied by heavily armed soldiers wearing gas masks and a 1 millimeter graphene layer coating (as said before, 3 million layers of graphene equals 1 millimeter) on their green camouflage uniforms, they followed the general into what looked like a tourist lobby, but then the commander stepped out of some double doors at the front of the lobby. The soldiers that accompanied the commander wore an all black graphene-coated boots, trousers, and vests, along with black polarized full faced helmets, obviously made of aluminum, but coated with graphene. They greeted each other and walked through those double doors into a long silvery hallway. They walked down a flight of stairs and into a door at the end of the hallway, they witnessed a large room, filled with monitors and computers, with multiple camera feeds and radar information. That's when the commander started speaking to them.

"So, 6 of our operatives that were sent down into the mountain have seemingly been killed at a sudden point. So we assume that they have been killed by the enemy that we have recently discovered underneath the mountain" The commander lectured,

"How do you know that they did not die from a simple fall?" Mvytva questioned,

"because they all were eliminated at the exact same time, to the nanosecond." The commander replied,

"Ah, what if they just merely lost signal?" Mvytva continued,

"Show him the footage" The commander commanded to an analyzer, who nodded and started playing a video that seems to be shot from a GoPro, they saw the figure who was using the GoPro walking around a snowy area with 5 others, then once they reached a gate looking barricade (if you can even call it that) footsteps were heard over the recording, the person with the GoPro spun around along with his teammates and saw a short skeleton, the skeleton said a word that we couldn't hear before the user of the GoPro screamed "Revenant" before something smacked the camera down onto the ground, facing away from them, and some smacking noises and shouting was heard over the recording before it abruptly stopped.

"Now do you believe me?" The commander asked,

"Okay, I believe you. I will dispatch a few troops over to the mountain. But I do not want to lose anymore men. So under any circumstances they will not enter that mountain." Mvytva resolved, immediately leaving the building,

"Um, not to bother you sir, but do you think it was kind of a stupid to only put ONE camera on the team?" An operator thought out loud,

"Yes… It seems that it was not the smartest idea." the commander finished, leaving the room as well.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, with the operatives =-**

* * *

Andry, Sychev and the others strolled down a long path with ridiculous puzzles dotted throughout the path, they passed what seemed to look like an electric maze, that had obvious footprints that showed the solution to the entire puzzle,

"The kid's smart if they solved all of these puzzles…" Sychev pointed out, Sans opening one of his eye sockets as a reply,

"nope, my bro gives the answers unintentionally, but not the colour puzzle, that was probably just bad luck, if luck even exists." Sans explained, once again closing his eye socket, the smarter ones in the team confused on how the eye sockets worked,

"Speaking of "your bro", what does he look like?" A teammate randomly asked,

"tall, lanky, sounds a little like skeletor, y'know, guy has big dreams to be in the royal guard." Sans (once again) explained, his eyes staying closed, the words "Royal Guard" alerted the operatives slightly, reminding them of the British Royal Guard, which sort of made them anxious to encounter any one of them.

"This "Royal Guard", who are they?" Andry asked, Sans opening both of his eye sockets,

"well, the royal guard is pretty much the only active military here, and judging by the insignia on your uniforms, you guys must be above them." Sans chuckled, closing his eye sockets once more, the operatives suddenly looking at their organisation's insignia, then they quickly looked back to the white landscape of the snowy land, they continued strolling until they reached a bridge, where they formed single file and walked across, Sans being at the front of the line. They passed more already solved puzzles and entered a small town named "Snowdin".

When they entered they were greeted with silence and monsters staring at them for a small amount of time before looking away afterwards. They walked through the snowy town and straight into a tranquil pathway, the sounds of water trickling down from above calming the operatives, yet their training keeping them alert. They walked down the corridor, glancing at the seemingly luminescent waters as they walked across a bridge made of flowers, then again walking across another bridge of flowers, they then continued walking, and decided to pick up the pace, Sans didn't bother, him walking behind lazily as the operatives ran far ahead of him. Why didn't Sans catch up?

Because he knew a _shortcut_

* * *

 **-= Later… =-**

* * *

The operatives walked underneath the mouth of another cave within this cave, they then saw a gigantic sign that read: "Welcome To Hotland", this was worrying for the operatives, for graphene was very good at conducting _heat._

As they began to stroll past the sign, the air became hotter, hotter, and still hotter. They began sweating, but they wouldn't risk becoming more vulnerable for the sake of pleasure from the heat. They decided it was best for them to continue on and get through this place as quick as possible. But their plans were interrupted as when they walked close to an ice cream parlour, two bulky men in iron armour walked over to the team. The team raised their weapons along with the oppressors.

And with that, the operatives experienced their first FIGHT.

The two hulking men attacked the operatives simultaneously, each slash perfectly timed, Sychev didn't want this FIGHT to be a long one, so he dropped a flash-bang, the others noticing this and putting on gas masks. Once the flash-bang exploded with a blinding light and a loud sound, the team ran away as fast as possible.

They slowed their pace down, and glanced behind them and saw the same guards looking around for them, so they quickly ran into a large white building that was labelled "LAB".

* * *

 **A/N: "Mvytva" seems like a complicated name to include in here. And I probably got some grammatical errors here and there, nevertheless, thank you for reading, and see you next chapter.**


	4. Ascend From Darkness

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy it while you can. Anyway, I don't really have that much time to write these, that's why the chapters are generally short. Anyway, so I may have gotten some game elements incorrect, but whatever, it doesn't matter, sorry if there isn't much battle, I mean, what's the use of guns if you're not gonna use them right? Well, I'll solve that next chapter. Anyway, enjoy this.**

* * *

The team walked into the lab, they were paranoid due to the transpiring events, so once they entered the lab they had to make sure that nobody was there. They scoured the main section of the building and across a huge monitor that looked like it was currently deactivated, they continuously searched the building, looking underneath the desks, checking behind objects, and even switching on their thermal vision, but they found nothing. They continued on like this for a few hours until they eventually reached the conclusion that nobody was at their current position. They grabbed some folding chairs, and placed them by a desk which had stacks upon stacks of paper on it, an ancient desktop, and a weird 'figurine' thing. They huddled around the table and began discussing plans.

"So... We are in this weird land full of weird creatures that we had no idea existed... Any bright ideas?" Andry began,

"Perhaps we should call backup" An operative suggested, putting his radio in the middle of the table, Andry picking it up and playing with the frequencies, but getting nothing but static,

"Strange, no signal." Sychev pointed out, the radio letting off crackles and screeching noises, which Andry got annoyed by so he turned off the radio.

"Maybe we should wait for them to find out we're gone, and probably they would send backup." Another operative suggested, Andry getting a thoughtful expression, before coming to a conclusion,

"They might go on a massacre, and we want to study these creatures, not kill them." Andry retorted, but just then, an evil voice popped out of nowhere, startling the operatives,

"Oh, but that's what you want, don't you?" The voice spoke, laughing slightly before continuing their monologue,

"I've seen your LV, what is it, LV 30? From the place you call 'Syria' and 'Georgia'?" The voice questioned, chuckling slightly, the operatives walking around the area, looking for the voice that spoke those words.

"How do you know about that...?" Andry asked cautiously, pointing his weapon at the secondary door of the lab,

"Because, of course you would know something about your _own race._ " The voice revealed, the operators stopping what they were doing, huddling back together into a circle, then, the lights burnt out, plunging the building into darkness.

The operatives waited, then they saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness, they were moving around sporadically, until they stopped in the middle of the room, then, the red glow became brighter, until it revealed a child, a child in a green and yellow sweater, holding a bloodstained knife, their head tilted at the operatives, who instantly raised their weapons, and opened fire, the tell-tale rapid cracking noises of the automatic weapons piercing the air as the bullets flew towards the child, them jumping in the air, missing the hailstorm of bullets by a fraction, then jumping down on one of the operatives, who tried to counter them with his own knife, which succeeded, knocking the child away. They just smiled and ran towards the same operative, who grabbed his pistol out of his belt and shot the child point blank in the forehead, the child flying back a small distance before hitting the ground, the operatives nodded at each other and decided to finish the job, so Sychev walked towards the child, who had a bullet hole in their head, and sprayed a full magazine into the child, and reloaded, thinking the job was finished. He walked back towards his group, who looked at him, then nodded. Deciding to leave the place. They wrenched the door open, the door creaking as it was unwillingly pushed into the ceiling.

They jogged down the sandy looking path before they happened upon a conveyor belt looking contraption, it moving forwards with a series of twists and turns, they decided "YOLO" and walked onto the conveyor belt, which pulled them with a violent jolt, and carried them off.

The conveyor belt twisted and twisted and twisted so much until they reached the end of the hellish conveyor belt, and immediately, one of the operators took off his gas mask and puked off the edge of the terrain, then he put his gas mask back on and caught up with the rest of his team.

They walked around the corner and found some steam vents, An operative decided to stand on one, which catapulted him all the way to the terrain on the other side, him dropping on the other side with a loud -=THUNK=-.

After the other operatives were done dying with laughter, they decided to jump as well, they reached the other ledge, and repeated, some of them losing their balance mid-air and hitting the ground painfully. When they saw that there were no more steam pads, they decided to get their bearings together, and continue walking. They walked across a large portion of tubing as to the left there were a bunch of darkened spheres that seem to be mounted on some moving mechanism, the operatives, thinking this was a trap, ran across the piping, later finding out that those laser-thingymabobs were deactivated. They disregarded that and found more steam pads, they jumped on the steam pad, one by one, making their way across successfully. They then walked through a large steel door and (to their dismay) found more steam pads, they jumped on the steam pads, landing into what looked like a kitchen area, with a fake sky on a fake window, they then continued walking, snatching some egg and drinking it raw, then they found a counter with a can that said "Human Soul Flavoring" which unnerved them quite a bit. At that point they were walking across a large piece of terrain, with a strange ominous looking contraption in the distance, Sychev noticed this and decided to take a photo of the ominous building, after that was done, he rushed off with the others into what looked like a lift/elevator.

The lift/elevator jerked to a stop, the operatives thinking that this was their destination, they cocked their guns and walked out of the lift/elevator, witnessing Sans working at what looked like a hot dog parlour, they walked up to him, who immediately noticed their presence and gave them an offer,

"Heya, one hot dog for 30g?" Sans asked with only one of his eye sockets open, the operatives seeing that they all had at least 100g, so they all paid and enjoyed a small break before continuing on their "adventure".

They came across another conveyor belt, and with no words ran across it, this time nobody puked, but they felt dizzy as hell. They walked on until they reached something that they dreaded.

A steam pad _puzzle_

They groaned in hatred for the steam pads, for jumping on one was hard and painful enough, but jumping on multiple of them? Nuh uh, so Andry whipped out his rifle and shot the conveyor belt next to it, the belt freezing, which gave the operatives the freedom to walk across without a hitch.

As they finished walking across the broken conveyor belt, they walked around a hairpin turn onto a large piece of terrain with piping acting as it's bridge, they walked over the piping and found themselves staring at the ominous contraption once again, Sychev taking another photo of the structure,

"So Sychev, what do you think it is?" Andry asked,

"It looks like a power plant of sorts, perhaps it is like a geothermal plant?" Sychev guessed,

"So I'm guessing that these 'monsters' as you put them are much more advanced in terms of environmentally friendly power sources?" Andry summarised,

"Pretty much" Sychev finished, the team walking into another lift/elevator, it moving onto it's next destination, which happened to be a more purple-ish path, which reminded them of the place where they met that strange goat person.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, on the surface... =-**

* * *

Ghost Hawk helicopters flew around the mountain, spotlights from those helicopters illuminating the ground below, much more guards were scouring the premises, their flashlights on, looking like mini abduction beams in the cold night. They guarded the sinkhole to prevent any more children falling into that pit, and the helicopters scoured the surrounding area. They did this without worry due to the mountain being quite a distance from the city, and it was far enough for the citizens to not hear gunfire. The helicopters and soldiers examined the mountain for any disturbances, the muffled whirring noise of the rotors filling the air as the spotlights pierced the darkness with light... All while that was happening, a figure was watching them from inside the sinkhole,

"Oh my.." Toriel whispered, covering her mouth in shock,

Somehow the guards heard her and shouted in a strange language and aimed a weapon at her that looked similar to the other humans' weapons, and just as that happened, the weapon fired with a loud 'gratatat' as dirt got kicked up from the projectiles' impact, and this weapon fired multiple shots at a very fast rate, which Toriel missed narrowly by jumping backwards, where the bullets couldn't hit her.

The projectiles stopped, and Toriel decided that it was for the best to warn the others, so she ran to her house, into the basement, and was about to open the door, but she hesitated, then she thought of all the lives she could put in danger if she didn't warn the others, so she opened the door and ran straight through the snow.

* * *

 **-= Back with the operatives =-**

* * *

They had just finished an encounter with a spider thing and decided to munch on some burgers from that weird dude in the burger shop. He said that human burgers were made of sprinkles and glue, which wierded them out, but then they thought of McDonalds, and agreed. They started walking into a building that had the letters "CORE" on it, and they concluded that this was the large building they saw earlier, and went in. At first they thought that they would have to walk all the way, like last time, but they realized that there was an open lift straight to the end, so they took it, and it dropped them off next to a doorway, which led them to a small room with a broken robot in it, they manoeuvred around it cautiously, aiming their weapons at it as if it could suddenly jump up and kill them, (which it probably could) until they reached the end of the room. As they went through the last doorway, they found a long hallway. And a lift at the end. As they walked closer to the lift, they felt a feeling that this was the end, so they went into the lift, and set off.

They ended up on a hallway, but it was strange, as if all colour has been drained out of it. This made the operatives feel unsettled, but they still braved on, they turned a corner and saw the view of the entirety of this underground world in it's full glory, but it was all grey, they could see some colour in the windows and on the streets, but aside from that... It was all grey. They slowly walked past the view and into the next room, which contained a house that looked just like that goat person's house. They walked in the doorway, and saw that it was nearly identical to the goat person's house, they wandered around and saw that only the yellow flowers had colour. At this point they realized that they were still tasked with an important task at hand, so they quickly jogged down the basement steps into a hallway AGAIN identical to the goat person's house, but once they reached the end of the hallway, that's when the similarities ended, they turned a corner and walked past another view of the city, and turned right into a gold coloured hallway. It was empty. They calmly strolled down the hallway and into a doorway, and found yet another hallway.

"Man, whoever designed this place must be obsessed with hallways and doorways." An operative pointed out, walking along with the others, they entered a room filled with flowers, golden ones at that. They waded through the flowers into an area where there was a single patch of grass, but no flower. They turned right, walked down that hall and turned left, through a doorway.

Once they entered, they saw the small child in front of a goat-resembling creature, but this one looking more masculine and with a large red trident, he looked as if he was about to kill the child, but then, a fire ball appeared next to the male goat creature, and struck him, said creature flying off to the side, and the female goat creature the team met when they fell barged past them towards the child, slowed down and greeted the child. The operatives decided that this was the best time for them to begin talking about their negotiation plan with their forces on the surface and moved to a corner in the dark room.

"So, we know, once we leave this mountain with this entire civilization behind us... What should we do then?" Andry whispered to his teammates, who were quiet for a moment before one of the operatives came up with something

"Perhaps our best course of action is to radio them, once that happens, we would be able to introduce this civilization to the city, slowly..." he suggested,

"Perhaps, that would be our most appealing course of action." Andry replied,

"But what if they think that we have died? That may be a problem due to the transpiring events." Sychev whispered, the operatives thinking on that for a moment before Andry felt a tap on his shoulder, which he turned around to come face to face with a skeleton that was as tall as him,

"GREETINGS, HUMANS! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SAY, YOU LOOK AS IF YOU ARE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD OF THE SURFACE!" It shouted, Andry jumping back in shock at the loud skeleton, as if it were a reply, a blue scaly fish thing marched next to 'Papyrus',

"Yeah! You punks DO look like some sorta royal guard." The fish spoke, Sychev no longer surprised by this due to the weirdness they have encountered before this,

"We are higher than the royal guard, actually, but the rest is classified." Sychev answered, the fish nodding slowly as if they were in disbelief, at that they walked off, and so did the skeleton. They both began speaking with the human again, who just nodded at everything said to them, then, a gigantic vine shot behind the monsters, and tangled them. Then, the same flower that the operatives made a side quest to search and destroy appeared. It said some words, and began laughing maniacally, then, the goat female said something so quiet that only the flower could've heard it, then, a lot of other creatures appeared, all looking different and ridiculous in looks (I mean there was a PLANE there.), they all started saying "don't hurt the child" or something like that, but then, the flower laughed and a huge flash took place, like a flash bang, then a small goat boy appeared, he said some words, then he suddenly turned into an adult version of himself, wearing a robe and a colour spectrum appearing behind him, if the operatives didn't have their gas masks on, they would be blind. But they witnessed the goat introduce himself as "ASRIEL DREEMURR". Then a barrage of attacks homed in, but all on the child, the operatives were about to jump in to protect the child, but then the child managed to dodge all those attacks. That's when the operatives found out that the child had this in the bag.

* * *

 **-= After the battle =-**

* * *

The goat boy ran away after all of the commotion about 'souls', and that's when they heard their radio crackle to life, and a voice,

"Ghost Hawk 12 here, sudden spike in seismic activity on grid area 4, proceeding to move, residents seem to be Oscar Mike, over," The radio transmitted until another voice popped up,

"This is Silencer 3, there seems to be an opening in the mountain, over."

"Affirmative Silencer 3, Ghost Hawks 14 and 12 moving in, over."

"This is HQ, confirmed, nexus targets are in the mountain, over."

"This is Alpha squad, moving in, over."

"Delta team moving in, over."

"Heat signatures have been detected in the mountain, seems to be an entire civilization in there, over."

Other radio chatter was heard, as the now free monsters listened to the things being said through the radio, "Silencer 4, taking aim, over." and many other radio transmissions, they looked at the exit, and slowly walked out, but there was nothing there, however, Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, and Toriel were all nervous, then, two large flying machines came into view, both having a polygonal shape and rotors that looked as if they were slicing through the air every second, then, Sychev saw 3-4 glints of light in the distance, his training taught him that the 'light' was actually the reflection of light from the sniper rifle of a Silencer, the advanced sniper unit. The helicopters' search lights glazed over them, the monsters aside them shielding themselves from the bright light except for Sans, who looked as if he can destroy one of these things in a second. Andry's radio crackled to life,

"Is this exploration team 12, I repeat, is this exploration team 12?" The radio asked,

"Yes, this is Colonel Sychev, serial code: [redacted]" Sychev replied, the monsters looking at him as the helicopters pulled away and soldiers that were outfitted identically to the operatives rushed in, securing the area. They then greeted the operatives and told them to come with them.

They went down Mt. Ebott with the entire monster race along with them, with Humvees and other personnel escorting the civilization through the dirt road.

They arrived at the HQ and the commander greeted them with a high-powered megaphone and spoke,

"Okay! Let's get introductions over with! I am **C** ommander **Nlpazi**! Don't worry! You are safe here, all I want to say is:" He paused dramatically,

" **Welcome to the surface!** "

* * *

 **A/N: So I may have gotten some military phrases wrong, also, there may be grammatical errors and/or some canon errors, but oh well. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed this.**

 **Bye.**


	5. New World Order

**A/N: So here's some boring exposition that you can just skip through. Since the monsters have been stuck underneath Mt. Ebott for YEARS; I would imagine that they wouldn't know how helicopters, jet fighters, and automatic weapons work since they rely on magic. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **-= 1 month after the monsters got to the surface =-**

* * *

The monsters have been living in portable caravans ever since they left the underground, the strange human warriors that Undyne called 'Elite Guards' never left their posts, and they never took off their armour nor masks, and they never dropped those strange weapons of theirs. They were always watching. The monsters knew that they were there to protect them because of Commander Nlpazi, but something about them was off, the way that they were completely synchronised, the way that they never talked, and the way that they always maintained the same posture, it's either they were trained intensely, or they were robots. Today they saw evidence that they were not robots, as one knocked on one of the caravan's doors with a clipboard. The occupant; who was a Snowdrake, answered the door and immediately gulped in nervousness. The Elite Guard cleared his throat and handed the clipboard to the Snowdrake,

"Sign here for immediate vaccination." The Elite Guard said in a deep voice and a heavy accent.

The Snowdrake signed the paper even though he had no clue what he meant by 'vaccination', and the Elite Guard left to another caravan, which the same event played out until he reached the house in which Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Alphys and Frisk lived, he knocked on the door, and Asgore opened it,

"Mr. Asgore, I would advise you call the rest of your brethren for immediate vaccination, for I need their signatures." He explained,

"Ah, okay, just give me a moment." Asgore replied, slightly shook by the Elite Guard's voice,

Soon, Sans and everybody else gathered by the door, to which the Elite Guard started speaking,

"Due to your civilization being fairly new to **Aissur** , you may or may not have immunities to the diseases of the surface. As you know, there is currently a virus named "Zulu Plague" which twists the host's brain to make it a savage, cannibalistic predator, because you are all very valuable to us, we cannot risk losing your race, so I suggest that you all sign this." The Elite Guard finished, handing the clipboard to Asgore, who signed it, then he handed it to Toriel, who signed it, then everybody else signed it until Alphys received the clipboard. She briefly read through the terms and conditions, then hesitantly signed it, to which the Elite Guard grabbed it back,

"Have a nice day." He concluded, leaving.

The Elite Guard walked through the trees, past the Silencer's watchtowers, which looked like trees, and into the HQ, he did not know why the Monsters called their organisation "The Elite Guards", but he decided to roll with it, even if it did nothing to reflect what they actually do. Their organisation's name was 'Prizraki Rouminga', which meant 'Roaming Ghosts' in their language. He walked through to Commander Nlpazi's office and knocked, to which he answered.

"They all agreed for vaccination." The Prizrak explained

"Okay, get the operating rooms ready." Nlpazi answered.

But just before the Prizrak could talk to the surgeons, the HQ received a silent alarm from one of the sensors in the forest, and then the radios started getting filled with different voices,

"This is Silencer outpost 5, we have confirmed visual on 3 unmarked armoured vehicles"

"Ghost Hawk 9, Affirmative, 3 Tatyana Boris (Heavily Armoured Vehicles), en route to base, over"

"This is Silencer outpost 7, 3 Tatyana Boris are incoming from the western gate, engaging, over."

"This is Anti-Air battery 9, unmarked copters in the air, engaging."

"This is the eastern defence, we've got a team of Vasilis (hostiles) here, engaging, over."

"THIS IS WESTERN GATE, WE'RE UNDER HEAVY FIRE, SEND BACKUP IMMEDIATELY!"

While more shouting was heard over the radios, an alarm blared throughout the compound, the monsters coming outside to see what was going on, but they were shocked at the carnage. They came outside to be greeted with a helicopter that looked nothing like the 'Ghost Hawk' spiralling down into the trees in flames, which hit the ground and exploded. There were heated firefights going on around them, and suddenly a man wearing a mask, cargo trousers, and a black jacket ran around a corner with a weapon that was completely black except the stock of it which was wood and same with the area near the opening in the front and he aimed it at the monsters, 20 more following him and doing the same, the monsters thought this was the end for them, until a loud rapid booming noise was heard, and huge streaks of light struck through the terrorists from the Ghost Hawks, obliterating their bodies into sludge, however, there were some who survived the onslaught of bullets, and they wasted no time in coming out of cover and taking a few shots at the monsters, which some of those bullets hit no vital parts of the monsters, but before they could harm them any longer, the 'Elite Guard' came around and shot them with similar weapons except they were coloured completely black with a few extra attachments on them. They were told to stay inside until the attack ended, and so they did,

 _Except for Undyne_

Undyne wanted to know how human warfare was like, and it was scary. There were projectiles faster than her spears racing at her every few seconds, the rest of the royal guard chickened out due to fear of being obliterated by the hostiles, but Undyne pushed on, she threw countless spears at the oppressors, the spears impaling them and throwing them back a few meters, which Undyne smiled at, until a bullet found it's mark in Undyne's ankle, she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground,

"NAM NUZHEN DOKTOR ZDES'!" A Prizrak shouted as he dragged Undyne's unconscious body away into an operating room, the surgeons immediately removing the bullet from the fish.

The northern gate was not a good place to be at this moment, there were armaments on the heavily armoured vehicles, and they were continuously firing at the gate patrol, which consisted of 14 Prizraki and 2 Podzhigateli (14 regular troops and 2 rocket launcher troops), and they weren't doing so well against the onslaught of bullets. The 2 Podzhigateli fired simultaneously at 2 of the vehicles, and all it did was scorch the vehicles. They called in the Ghost Hawks, which quickly zipped in and shredded the vehicles with their vulcan cannons until one of the Ghost Hawks were shot down by one of the hostile Apaches, which the Podzhigateli didn't take kindly. They fired their heat-seeking missiles at the enemy helicopter, which spiralled down to it's doom immediately.

After the battle, there was only 1 casualty on the Prizrak Rouminga's side, but on the enemy's, their entire battalion was dead and/or captured and being tortured.

The Prizrak Rouminga didn't take this attack lightly, so they fortified the base, fort 'Tsivilizatsiya', or rather 'Civilization'. They upped the guards, upped the Anti Air posts, upped the Ghost Hawks, and upped the armoured vehicles. The Monsters were anxious about what was coming next, and how bad it was going to be. And so, the analysts studied the security camera footage and saw an abbreviation on the shoulders of the 'terrorists'. They zoomed in on it, and enhanced it. It said:

" _NWO_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Yes the New World Order (AKA the Illuminati) is in this FanFic, enjoy, because the monsters were released to the public through media, but not physically. And yes, there are some grammatical errors here and there, and with that,**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Genocide

**A/N: So here is chapter 6! I had to be very specific with the names of the vehicles in this one because they are all real vehicles. Just putting that out there, also they are all vehicles that are the property of [redacted]. So yeah. Also, the reason that the Monster race don't know what firearms are is that they have been sealed underneath the mountain since the humans still had swords and shields. So they shouldn't know what they are, no?**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The Prizrak operatives fortified the base, putting up road blocks, setting up automatic sentry turrets, more guards coming into the base via heavily armoured vehicles, more Ghost Hawks flying overhead, and intensive cyber security applied to the drone system. Due to the Prizraki Rouminga's fear of the New World Order, they launched drones to scout in the surrounding forest, in order to spot out anymore NWO operatives.

To say the monsters were anxious was an understatement, they were paranoid, due to the blood and violence shown to them earlier, they were relieved that the Prizraki Rouminga was on their side, or else what would've happened? They didn't want to know. They were staying inside, very few coming outside just to take some food from the local cafeteria supplied by the Prizraki. All stayed like that for a few days before a meeting was had with the government of Aissur. And so, 3 Prizraki, including commander Nlpazi, knocked on the residence of the 9. Asgore answered.

"Mr Dreemur, our government: Spartak Zakhar wants to have a conference along with the other leaders." Nlpazi announced, the others in the caravan listening intently,

"Ah, of course." Asgore nodded, him stepping outside, the other Prizraki guiding him to the hangar, where his transport was finished being set up. Said transport was a graphene-coated Kamaz Typhoon with graphene-coated windows along with it's escort; 2 graphene-coated GAZ-2975s with Kord HMGs that were loaded with explosive bullets. Asgore stepped in the Kamaz, which started off with a roar and slowly gained speed as it and it's escort drove out of the fort.

While in the Kamaz, Asgore heard more radio chatter,

"Konstantin Tatyana, this is Roman Yakov Escort (Ghost Hawk), hostiles detected on the bridge, over"

"Konstantin Tatyana, this is Gregory Anna Zinaida 01, confirmed visual on hostiles, not sure if hostiles are Nikolai Mikhail Pavel (New World Order), over."

"Konstantin Tatyana, this is Gregory Anna Zinaida 01, engaging hostiles on bridge, over."

When Asgore heard this there was a loud and rapid booming noise similar to the sound they heard from when the NWO attacked them the other day, so he assumed it was a similar weapon to what that flying machine used to kill those men.

"Konstantin Tatyana, this is Gregory Anna Zinaida 01, path is clear, hostiles are Pavel Vasily Boris. Proceed." The radio said before it went off, and the vehicles started driving again.

They continued down a straight dirt road, all the vehicles driving in front of each other, but then, they had to pass through the city of Wocsom, which the people looked at the vehicles strangely before they fully passed through the city. Asgore became bored and started looking out of the window at the cold landscape, he could not find one human not wearing a jacket of sorts. Then he saw a few humans who were in armoured vans in an alleyway, and the vans had the words 'Novum Ordo' on it. When they passed by, the vans raced out of the alleyway, and there were 6 of them, with gunners inside the vans. The van's sliding doors opened, and revealed gunmen inside. They pointed their weapons at the Kamaz and the GAZ-2975s,

And opened fire.

The bullets did little damage to the armour of the trucks, but nevertheless, the people inside instinctively got into a bracing position, with the driver still looking up as the vans followed them and continued firing, they were starting to fire back as the GAZ-2975s Kord HMGs turned towards the vans and opened fire, a hellfire of bullets erupting from it's barrel, mowing down the vans with ease. The remaining vans crashed into trees and/or retreated, leaving the convoy alone. They were relieved that they left, for they did not want to have any casualties. The convoy raced towards the governmental building of Aissur, and stopped at the front, it's occupants leaving, Asgore being the last. He stepped through the double doors of the government building and was escorted by more Prizraki. They walked through the white, polished corridors of the government building. They arrived to a pair of double doors with heavily armed guards on the outside, who opened the doors for them, revealing an office with a man who was wearing a suit inside,

"Ah, Zdravstvuyte! You must be Asgore, I am Spartak Zakhar, government of Aissur, I welcome you!" The enthusiastic man said, Asgore smiling uncomfortably,

"Yes, thank you Mr. Zakhar." Asgore replied, Spartak smiling while the armed gunmen around them placed down some tea on the table,

"Enjoy the Napitok." The guard said, stepping back as Asgore took a sip of the beverage, it tasting just like the tea he used to have with the previous royal scientist. He enjoyed it thoroughly nevertheless,

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, 1,700 meters away, on a hill =-**

* * *

A Silencer team, covered in ghille suits, set up their sniping positions on the hill, setting down their anti-material rifles; the OSV-96s. They spread out over the terrain and took position there, laying down on their bellies and aiming through the scope, at first, they aimed at Asgore through the window, then moved their view to the sides and front of the governmental building. There was nothing there...

 _Yet._

Then a group of 3 NWO vans sped down the road, a sniper on the top of the front van, along with the van having a spiked bumper on the front, the sniper up top killed the four guards at the front, who were of Aissur's main military force. The Silencer team thought this was the best time to take action and one by one, shot the drivers of the speeding vans, said vans catapulting themselves into the armoured walls of the governmental building, but one crashed straight through the doors and hit the stairs. And out of the van came civilian looking mercenaries, heavily armed ones, and so, the Silencers opened fire, the bullets piercing the windows and into the mercenaries, they all exploded like watermelons against FPS Russia, and the surviving ran away, only to be shot by either the Prizraki or the Aissur Ground Forces. And that's when tanks came rolling out of the forests, all with the logo "NWO" on them, their barrels slowly turning to the governmental building, then firing, the front of the building collapsing and exploding.

Asgore was terrified, alarms were going off and there were explosions happening around the building, all the guards rushed out but some Prizraki stayed. Asgore crawled underneath a table as another explosion rocked the building, a huge chunk of concrete falling on one of the Prizraki, who screamed as his neck and body was crushed underneath the rubble as blood splattered everywhere. More explosions happened as Prizraki dodged the falling rubble, and sounds of helicopters flying over, that's when Nlpazi decided to get out his radio.

"We're under fire! Get us a team of S300-V Antvey-300s and a 9A52-4 Tornado!" He shouted over the radio, an "Affirmative" coming back.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, back at Fort Tsivilizatsiya =-**

* * *

The operators received the call for help from Commander Nlpazi, and so they sent out one Tornado, which was a truck-looking vehicle with lots of missile pods mounted on it's back, it moved out of the hangar and through to the area where the monster's residence was placed, then, the Antveys crawled out of the hangar following the other vehicle, the Antveys were anti aircraft tanks that shot missiles over long ranges, and they followed the other vehicle into a small clearing close to the monster's caravans, due to the loud sounds the vehicles created, some monsters woke up and watched the machines of war slowly crawl their way to their launching site. They stopped in the clearing and began to launch. The loud sound of gasses being released from the missiles launching were deafening to the monsters as the Tornado launched a barrage of thermobaric rockets towards the hostile tanks, then, the Antveys followed, launching large anti-air rockets that travelled at a very fast speed, almost breaking the sound barrier, followed by 6 GAZ-2975s racing out of the fort, all filled with troops.

* * *

 **-= Back with Nlpazi and Asgore =-**

* * *

They could hear the gunfire from the NWO's reinforcements killng the non-graphene armored soldiers, and the Prizraki were being killed by men with flamethrowers or falling debris. Nlpazi and Asgore were hiding in a room, Nlpazi holding one of the fallen Prizrak's A-545s and was standing by the door, awaiting the eventual raid of the room they were currently in.

"What happened to Mr. Zakhar?" Asgore whispered,

"He escaped in his helicopter." Nlpazi replied, Asgore sighing in frustration,

Then, a huge explosion shook the building, the smoking remains of the government's helicopter spiralling down to the ground, along with another enemy helicopter, then, other helicopters followed, falling down in multiple pieces, as the tanks that surrounded the building were bombarded with thermobaric rockets and destroyed, then, after a short time, a NWO agent crashed through the door and aimed his AK-47 at the two, but before he could fire, his head exploded, remains of his brain splattered all over the wall, then the 'bulletproof' glass broke, which made Nlpazi turn to look at the window, where Andry and Sychev were, both of their pistols smoking from fired shots as they were hanging from the side of the window,

"Just in time eh?" Andry said, breaking the silence, both operatives swinging into the room as other Prizraki ran into the room,

"The government's helicopter was shot down due west." Nlpazi indicated, gesturing the direction with his palm, the Prizraki nodding and calling up a team to investigate, which they did, a GAZ-2975 quickly speeding to that position. Nlpazi, Asgore and the other Prizraki decided to help along, so they began walking through the building again, only this time, it was much more different.

As Asgore walked through the halls behind the Prizraki, he noticed how there was a huge colour change in the walls and floor, the walls had so much blood on them that they looked that they were painted that way, there were dead bodies of NWO agents, Prizraki and AGF (Aissur Ground Forces) alike, he quickened his pace as he was not used to seeing so much carnage and blood. So he moved quicker and quicker. Once they reached the GAZ-2975 that they were going to ride in, the driver got in and turned on the engine, the other vehicles staying behind because the rest of the Prizraki were looking for survivors. The GAZ drove through the foliage and trees to find the other GAZ that left for there earlier, and it was there, the government seriously burnt and scarred, lacerations all over his skin as blood sparkled in the daylight. He was hauled onto the car as he was the only survivor, and they drove as fast as possible back the fort.

 **-= 30 minutes later, fort Tsivilizatsiya =-**

The faint rumble of the engines in the distance was the only noise as every monster was silent in the supposed 'death' of their king. They all had televisions in their caravans, and they all saw the tanks detonating the same building King Asgore was in. And none of them wanted for this to happen, and then all of a sudden, the GAZ-2975s rushed into the fort, the monsters coming out of their caravans to see what was going on, the 'Elite Guard' carried a man with severe burns on his face into the HQ, but what was more important is that their king was alive, but there was blood on his clothes and face, and a look on his face like as if he just killed everybody. He looked _traumatised_. He slowly walked back to Toriel's caravan, his eyes were wide with shock as he opened the door with his key, and Frisk asked him 'what happened?', and Asgore replied,

"Nothing you'd ever want your species to do..."

 **"Genocide."**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there may be a few problems with spelling, grammar, etc. And be sure to notify me on those.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
